


"Angel's Wings"

by joyfulcocoa



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angels & Devils, Axel is horny for roxas, Celestial Realm, College AU, College is just an excuse so that they can drink and have fun lol, Everyone ships them, F/F, God is a little crazy, Heaven & Hell, Kairi isn't a bitch, M/M, Riku and Sora are cute, Riku has darkness problems, Sora is a fallen angel, WAS INSPIRED FROM "ANGEL BUDDY" TRAILER, angel au, mature scenes, repost from FanFiction.net, there is blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulcocoa/pseuds/joyfulcocoa
Summary: Sora is an average college student about to graduate, and Riku is an Angel from the Celestial realm just getting through everyday the best he can. The two soon become inseparable, that is until Riku has to leave one day. It was on that day that everything changed, the day the two kissed. And the day Sora sprouted wings. What's the mystery behind it all?*THIS IS INSPIRED FROM THE TRAILER FOR "ANGEL BUDDY!! I'VE NEVER READ THE BOOK!*Also this is just a repost from the ongoing story that is on Fanfiction.net (13 chapters already posted).Updates: Every other Tuesday.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Naminé (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 7





	1. Ch. 1: "Meeting An Angel"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Hello everyone!
> 
> I'm Cocoa! Your trusty fanfic goddess who's at the service of ships that aren't being supported through fanfics (basically i'm a random girl who just writes fics for ships that people can't find fanfics for.)!
> 
> This is my like..4th work on this site so far? And let me just point some things out before you begin reading:
> 
> 1\. THIS WAS INSPIRED FROM THE YOUTUBE AD TRAILER FOR THE COMIC, "ANGEL BUDDY". Meaning I have never read it and therefore all the stuff I type in here is just my gaddamn imagination working.
> 
> 2\. THERE IS BLOOD. But lucky for you people, it doesn't really start till the end where everything starts to go downhill.
> 
> 3\. IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMON/GAYNESS/SEX SCENES YOU MAY NOT WANNA READ. Just because I go in detail whenever I write mature fics that have them.
> 
> 4\. THERE IS SUCIDAL THOUGHTS (mainly from the backstories).
> 
> Okay, I think that's all for now, i'll give more warnings when the time comes, for now enjoy!

**Angel's Wings**

**_Meeting an Angel_ **

Sora released a huge puff of air walking out of his class.

Sora was in his last year of college and had to figure out what kind of job he would soon get.

Whether it was a huge important job, or a simple easy job that offered small pay, Sora would take it. He didn't really have anything he aspired to be, nor any huge talents.

He was just average.

His life reflected that too, having some friends, little to no drama happening in his life, doing the daily things he had gotten used to doing, sometimes even sick of doing.

But his life would soon change in a matter of seconds.

"Great, another B on a test. The professor even left a note on it too." Sora grumbled to himself.

_"I suggest that you at least try to make an A on the next test Sora, I know you can do it!"_ Sora sighed.

He knew his professor was only trying to cheer him on, but right now it wasn't going to work. Sora was convinced that he was just average and would stay that way for a long time.

He folded the paper.

"Sora!" He heard his name being called from behind him.

He turned to find his best friend and first love, Kairi.

He smiled at the sight of her running towards him with a huge smile spread across her face. Her auburn locks swaying behind her.

Sora never got the chance to tell her how much he loved her, and soon gave up, just appreciating her from behind the scenes.

Once she was infront of him she took a few deep breaths of air then told him, "I got in!"

"You got in...what?" Sora replied, a little confused as to what she was talking about.

"I got in to the art school!" Kairi cheered and practically jumped into Sora's arms.

Sora stumbled a bit but caught her, hugging her back he said, "I knew you could do it."

"I didn't believe it when I saw it on the letter sent to me. I thought I was seeing things." Kairi let go of Sora and said.

She giggled a little bit at the thought.

"I'm happy for you, your finally gonna be the artist you've always wanted to be." Sora said giving her a big smile.

Kairi on the other hand, had always aspired to be an artist ever since she was a child. She practiced and practiced, to the point where her paintings and drawings were almost flawless.

"I know! I told Axel and he says that we should celebrate!" Kairi beamed.

"Alright!"

Kairi then pouted suddenly and Sora noticed.

"What's wrong?"

Kairi sighed, "It's just that Naminè got in too..."

"So? What's wrong with that?" Sora asked, once again in confusion.

Kairi looked Sora in the eye then shook her head.

"Nothing. Let's go!" Kairi replied pulling Sora down the hallways of the College.

Sora laughed a little as he let himself be pulled out the school.

Once out, Kairi let go of his hand and stood next to him.

Sora, in an attempt to gain breath, bent down and placed his hands on his knees, dropping the folded test results onto the ground.

"Where...is the party...anyways?" Sora asked in between breaths. Kairi walked fast for someone who's shorter than him.

"It's at Axel's place." Kairi replied then walked out a few feet away from Sora.

Sora straightened up, "Wait for me!"

He bent once again to pick up the test paper from the ground when a white bird that looked like a dove grabbed it in it's beck.

"Hey!"

The bird suddenly flew off and Sora chased after it, "That's mine!"

"Hey Sora! Just leave it and come on!" Kairi called from where she stood.

"I can't! It has something important written on it!" Sora said back to Kairi running into the woods that surrounded the campus after the bird.

After being in the woods for 15 minutes, Sora got real tired of chasing the bird.

"Come on! Please just stop flying away! I just want my test results back!" Sora called after the bird.

When it kept flying away Sora pounced, grabbing the bird from behind.

He heard what sounded like bones cracking when he landed on his stomach.

"Ow, that hurt..wait.."

_That sound...was that bones cracking?_

Kairi had abandoned the spot she last saw Sora run into the woods.

She convinced herself that he'd meet her at the party, which was where she currently was at.

It was at Axel's house, he lived with Sora's brother Roxas, his boyfriend.

Kairi walked out to the backyard to find it decorated with all sorts of colored decorations.

Axel's backyard was huge. Round tables with white cloth covering them were spread out in the East part of the backyard, while a pool was in the west.

Near the windows of the back stood the long rectangular tables, which were also covered with white cloth, they had food in containers. They were covered with aluminum foil.

Though the backyard, was completely empty, no living person in sight.

_Did they already have the party without me?_

Kairi sighed but jumped when she heard a cluster of voices shout, "Surprise!"

Kairi saw all of her friends cheering from their hiding places.

Axel, Roxas, and Xion came from under one of the round tables, Naminè and Olette emerged from one of the Long rectangular ones holding the food, and Hayner and Pence came from behind scaring the life out of Kairi.

Kairi shrieked when Hayner placed both of his hands on her shoulder, "Boo."

"D-don't go scaring people like that!" Kairi stuttered.

Hayner laughed, "Sorry!"

"Hey, where's Sora?" Roxas asked looking around the backyard.

"Um, he said that he'd meet me here." Kairi answered hesitantly.

"Oh ok! In that case, we should totally hide and scare the living daylights outa him!" Axel suggested with a goofy grin.

The group agreed then spit to find their new hiding spots.

Sora stood up from the ground where he previously was laying on and looked at the bird.

Then there was a flash of light that blinded Sora for a moment.

The bird then took shape of a male with wings.

_Huh?!_

"Are you an An-"

He was sit off by him answering, "Yes."

The boy standing on front of him was handsome. His silver spikes stood up perfectly, and he was wearing all white clothes.

But what intrigued Sora the most was his aquamarine eyes that was looking directly into his baby blue.

"How did you break my wings exactly?" He asked inching closer to Sora's face.

"Huh? What? I-" Sora stuttered with his words.

"They're not that easy to break either." He continued on.

"They're not?" Sora asked already knowing the answer.

"No, so tell me how you did it."

And thus began the heart-warming love story between an Angel and a Human.

_To be continued..._


	2. Ch. 2: "The Eventful Party"

**Angel's Wing** **s**

**_The Eventful Party_ **

_Previously on "Angel's Wings":_

"How did you break my wings exactly?" He asked inching closer to Sora's face.

"Huh? What? I-" Sora stuttered with his words.

"They're not that easy to break either." He continued on.

"They're not?" Sora asked already knowing the answer.

"No, so tell me how you did it."

_We continue..._

Um, I didn't mean to break them! I was just trying to get my test results back!" Sora apologized holding both of his hands up in defeat.

The Angel then grabbed Sora's hand and held it close to his face, making Sora get a little startled.

Then quickly grabbed the other one and pinned Sora to the tree behind him.

"Tell me." The male demanded.

Sora trembled under his grasp as Riku's face got even closer.

"I-I don't know!" Sora almost yelled back at the Angel.

The Angel sighed then let go of Sora's hand.

"Alright."

Sora released a breath that he wasn't even aware he was holding then gently rubbed his wrists.

"Well Um, What's your name anyways?" Does asked hesitantly.

The Angel looked at him for a moment, then replied, "Riku."

"Riku..." Sora repeated the name in a low voice.

"Yes, that's me." Riku said bluntly, obviously hearing Sora repeat the name.

"I'm Sora, It's nice to meet you Mr. Angel." Sora teased then bowed.

Riku, who was surprised at Sora's gesture, smiled, "You too, Mr. Human."

Sora blushed a little at Riku's smile, "Um, anyways, I've gotta go!"

Riku's smile vanished, and back came his blunt face. But he had a sudden urge to ask where Sora was going, so he followed when Sora started jogging off.

Sora notice this and turned to look at Riku.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked.

"Well, you broke my wings so I can't fly back to Heaven." Riku said.

"So?" Was Sora's reply as he gave Riku a simple smile.

"You need to take responsibility." Riku stated bluntly.

"Huh?!" Sora was a little shocked, but kinda expected this from the Angel.

"So, I'm in your care from now on." Riku continued.

_Eh?! But I said I was sorry!_

"Can't we deal with this later? I have to get somewhere!" Sora exclaimed, he was aware that his friends were waiting for him at Axel's, and Kairi was probably already there.

"Nope." Riku replied folding his arms.

Sora sighed, _Gotta run for it then._

And that's what he did. He ran as fast as his legs could take him.

He made it out of the forest to hear footsteps of the Angel directly behind him.

_He's fast!_

He kept running dispite the difference in speed that was gradually becoming more obvious the more he ran.

Soon, halfway to Axel's house, Riku was right next to him.

He quickly ran in front of Sora and picked him up from the ground.

"H-Hey! Riku!" Sora exclaimed, "Put me down!"

"I did say you've got to take responsibility." Riku replied.

"How do I do that! I can't fix an Angel's Wings!" Sora replied back with a question.

Riku thought for a moment, Sora did have a point.

"Until my wings heal, I'll get to live with you then. " Riku stated after thinking about it for a minute.

"Huh?"

"That'll be your payment." Riku clarified.

Sora grumbled the unknown.

Finally Sora was placed down on the ground facing Riku.

He pouted as Riku smiled a little.

_He's gonna be a hastle..._

Sora and Riku made it to Axel's after another 15 minute walk.

"So, If your an Angel, then does that mean people can see you?" Sora asked out of curiosity.

"Well. We have a human form. So only in that form." Riku replied without looking at Sora.

"Mm." Sora nodded, averting his gaze to the door of Axel's place.

Sora went to knock on the door but stopped mid-way when he saw his shadow on the door grow darker, signalling that light was being shined on him from behind.

He spun around, a bit clumsily, and fell into Riku's arms.

He looked up at him to see Riku's human form.

His face looked the same, but he was wearing a different outfit.

Sora saw Riku in blue demin jeans folded at the ends, White and gray checkered vans, a gray tank covered by an open button short-sleeve white shirt. His wings had vanished.

Sora blushed at how good-looking, forget that, hot, Riku was in his clothes.

Riku looked down at Sora's baby blue eyes and watched as Sora's face flushed from ear to ear in red.

He chuckled as Sora pushed himself from Riku's grasp.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Sora apologized.

Riku sighed, "You're fine."

Sora then went to knock on the door once again but turned to Riku, "If anyone asks, tell them your a friend of mine from class."

"Um, sure?" Riku replied with a puzzled look.

Riku was an Angel, so it wasn't smart of Sora to tell him to lie about where he's from. But Riku understood, humans weren't allowed to know the exsistance of Angel' s anyways.

Sora finally knocked, but after not getting an answer, he barged in, Riku following.

"Hello! Is anyone home?" Sora called, but his voice just echoed off the walls of the empty house.

He walked all around and didn't find anyone, but when he got to the backyard door and slid it open he found a surprise.

All of his friends came from their hiding spots and shouted, "Surprise!", just like they did with Kairi.

"Guys.."

"What took you so long Sora?" Naminè asked with a smile.

"Uh. Just had to do something important, or um meet someone..." Sora answered.

"Oh? Was it this tall guy who is the size of Axel?" Roxas asked approaching Riku.

"Um, yeah?"

Roxas eyed Riku then smiled, "Nice to meet you, I'm Roxas. Sora's brother."

It came out a little hostile, but Sora expected nothing less from his younger brother.

"Riku." Was the silverette's reply.

Then the introductions went around, until everyone knew the Angel.

"Well? I think we have a party to start." Axel said.

And with a snap of the finger, Demyx and Zexion popped up from the pool.

"Heya guys!" Demyx beamed.

"Oh hey Demyx!" Roxas waved with a smile.

"Zexion is here too?" Naminè asked.

"Yep." Demyx replied for Axel.

Demyx then went to the speakers and placed a CD in the controller.

And on came the song:

_Singing radio head at the top of our lungs_

_With the bimbox blaring as we're fallin in love_

_Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

_Singing-_

The group didn't even let the singer finish as they sang the last few versus of the words.

"Here's to never growing up!" They all cheered.

They scattered around, Hayner and Roxas went to the pool to have a competition to see who could hold their breath the longest. Sora was tempted to join them but decided to just cheer them on along with Naminè and Olette, knowing that he'd leave them in the dust.

Axel, Xion, and Riku were over at one of the round tables, drinking away. Well it was mainly Xion and Axel. But Riku took a few sips.

Demyx and Zexion controlled the speakers for each song, the two conversing about random topics while eating some food.

"Yeah! Who wants to challenge me next?!" Axel cheered as Xion's head hit the table.

Riku sighed then shook his head with a smile, he really couldn't say no to a challenge.

"I'll go." Sora said before Riku could even accept.

Every head in the backyard snapped to Sora accepting Axel's challenge.

Axel was a god of drinking, he had a high tolerance to it, meanwhile Sora could handle it, but only so much.

Axel smirked, "Alright bring it."

Everyone crowded around from where they were and Riku looked at Sora with concern.

Demyx and Zexion however stayed in their places, watching from where they were sitting.

They knew too well with Axel's high tolerance to alcohol.

Kairi came from inside the house with many bottles of beer, wine and more alcoholic beverages.

She walked out to the table surrounded by almost everyone at the party and placed two beers on the table.

Axel took the liberty to speak, "The rules are simple. Whoever passes out first, loses and has to do what the winner wants."

Sora nodded, he was very aware of the consequences.

"3...2...1...GO!" Kairi counted down and the second she said, "Go!", the two popped open there drinks and chugged.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette cheered them on and Naminè helped Xion up so that she could at least watch.

Riku's concern for Sora raised the more the rounds went on.

Roxas had noticed but said no words as he smiled the entire time.

10 rounds in, and Sora was surprisingly still in the game, though he was on a thin line of getting drunk.

Meanwhile, Axel wasn't even tipsy.

"You ready for another round Sora?! Axel cheered.

"Yeah!" Sora cheered, his face flushed a little with red because of the amount of drinks he had already drank.

Kairi sat down next to Riku and shook her head, "This is the point where he totally passes out."

"Huh?" Riku heard Kairi and he was now a little intrigued with the topic.

Kairi took the initiative to explain, "Sora went against me one time and I beat him, dispite having a low alcohol tolerance myself." Riku snorted at the thought, "He was exactly like that when he lost." Kairi pointed at Sora, who was clearly forcing the drinks down.

"Well, if what you say is true then he's not winning this for real." Riku stated looking at Sora.

Riku didn't know why, but he felt like he had met him somewhere...

He thought back to the people of the Celestial Realm.

_Was it there?_

Riku shook his head, _It couldn't be._

"And out!"

Riku was pulled out of his thought process to Axel cheering. He saw Sora's face planted into the table.

Sora groaned.

_Dang it.._

"Well, now I gotta give you your dare!" Axel beamed.

Then a chair dropped.

Everyone saw that Riku had gotten up and his chair had fallen to the floor.

"Axel, if I win. I get the dare instead." Riku said abruptly, pointing at Axel.

Axel blinked in shock, then smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask."

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry it took so long to update again, I kinda stopped updating on ao3 for a while, so none of my stories are updated.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Reminder: NEVER READ "ANGEL BUDDY" so this was inspired from ad.


End file.
